Old friends, new beginnings
by Darkangel8950
Summary: When Haruhi's very first best friend comes back to Japan after two years in America, life for the host club will never be the same again. Maybe that's a good thing though? I suck at summaries, I'm sorry; you'll like it if you give it a try, so please read! Tamaki/OC, Haruhi/OC, Kyoya/OC (yaoi), etc.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used.**

**Prologue**

"What exactly are we doing?" Shilo asked her twin brother as they walked down the long, intricately designed hallway, "We were supposed to meet TK as soon as school was over."

The sixteen year old girl had plans to do just that, until Milo grabbed her by the arm without any real explanation other than 'It'll be fun.'and the black haired girl hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Milo had that crazy grin again, the kind that would usually get them both in trouble when they were younger, "Eh, Jack is there to keep him company, plus I sent him a text." he said and she saw his eyes widen with glee, "There it is!" he said as they stopped in front of a set of french double doors.

Shilo looked up at the hanging sign, "Music Room 3." she read out loud, "Why are we here?" she looked at her twin curiously.

The black haired boy smiled as he explained, "I heard these girls talking about some weird club that works in this room. It's full of, what they said to be, the most handsome looking boys in this school who do nothing but flatter and dote on all the girls here, they make them feel special. They call themselves the Host Club and I think we should check them out." he reached out for the door but stopped when his sister grabbed his sleeve in protest, "What?" he asked and looked at her.

Shilo was looking at him with wide eyes, "Why do you do this stuff to me?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Put me in these situations. You know I can't handle them.."

Her brother glanced back at the door for a second, "Sis, I know you can handle this. You just have to take deep breaths and you'll be just fine." when he saw she wasn't convinced, he continued, "Look, why don't we go in and try it. If you feel like you really can't handle it, we can leave and I'll ask TK if we can get some dragon eel sushi on the way home. Okay?" he bribed.

Shilo seemed to think about it for a moment, then she hesitantly nodded and released his arm.

He smiled at her before going for the door again and grasping it's handle, looking back at his sister again, "You ready?" he asked her.

"I'm ready for dragon eel."

"No." he said and pulled on the large door.

They were attacked by a flurry of rose petals and a simultaneous 'Welcome!', and when the light cleared they discovered the source of the word to be a group of exceedingly good looking boys all sitting around a lush purple couch.

Milo took his sister by the hand and pulled her further into the room as he smiled, "Uh, hey." he greeted and looked at Shilo to do the same thing, but she was blushing furiously and biting her bottom lip so hard he was afraid it would start bleeding, "Shy, calm down." he whispered to her, but that got her to yelp and run behind him.

"Oh, my poor Princess. There's no need to hide from any of us, if anything we should be hiding from the bright radiance of your beauty." Milo looked back to see a tall, blonde haired boy with violet eyes, stand up and walk elegantly toward the both of them, "Now what can we possibly do to remedy that?" he smiled charmingly, "Why don't we get to know each other a little better, eh?" he moved behind the black haired boy and lightly tapped the girl on her shoulder.

Shilo yelped again and jumped around her brother to grab at his arms and hide her face in his shoulder, "Uh, n-no thank you.. I'm only h-here for m-my brother." she stuttered defiantly.

"Senpai, maybe you shouldn't host her on her first visit." a new voice piped up that definitely got the twins' attentions.

Cautiously, Shilo turned her head around to look at the other boys in the room, her eyes focusing on a boy with dark brown hair and equally brown eyes-wait, that's not a boy.

Shilo turned fully around and stared at the girl, her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered a girl she grew up with who had the same features as this one, but it couldn't be, "Haruhi?" she asked, slowly walking towards her.

Haruhi looked thoroughly confused for a brief moment, before her eyes widened and in a shocked voice she said, "Shilo?" before running out from behind the couch and smiling hugely, "I haven't seen you in years!" she exclaimed as she reached her old friend and hugged her tightly.

The black haired girl smiled and hugged her just as tight, "I know, my mom had us move to America a few years ago because Aiko wanted to go to college in America and mom didn't want any of us to separate from the rest of the family, so we didn't have much of a choice." she explained.

Haruhi pulled away from her for a moment to get a good look at her, Shilo hadn't really changed much since they were fourteen, her hair was short and croppy, her eyes were still that shockingly ice blue like her mother's, her skin was still pale, and her build was still small and slim; just like her own.

"Uh, what are we missing here?" Haruhi heard Hikaru ask what seemed to be no one in particular.

"Apparently, Haruhi has a friend." Kaoru replied.

The brunette turned back to look at the rest of the host club, "Definitely more than that. I've known Shilo and her family since I was a baby." she said and turned back to look at her long lost best friend, finally noticing the boy still standing rather shocked at the door with Tamaki, "Is that Milo?"

He looked a little more like the Hitachiin twins if she were completely honest with herself, only slightly wider eyes, a few inches shorter, and the same features as his sister; the only difference being that his hair was rather short and stuck up at all angles.

Milo looked at her sheepishly, "Uh, long time no see Haruhi." he said and blushed slightly, embarrassed.

Said girl laughed a little, "I'll say." she responded and turned back to Shilo, "How long have you all been back?" she asked and listened intently as Shilo started talking to her about the two years she and her family spent in another country.

As this went on, the rest of the host club stood silently and watched the two, eventually three after Milo managed to remove himself from the door, catch up for the first time in two years. Tamaki watched how animated Haruhi became just from talking about how she's been since Shilo left, the secret princess looked more alive talking with that girl than he's ever seen her in the many months she's been with them, and Shilo definitely wasn't trying to hide herself anymore, and showed off a rather bright and beautiful smile. One of the prettiest ones he's ever seen, and that was saying something, "Say, Kyoya?" he turned to his best friend, "What exactly do you know about those two?" he indicated the black haired twins still talking to Haruhi.

Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose and scribbled a few notes down in his notebook, "Shilo and Milo Okumura, I actually know quite a bit about them. Their father, Tai Okumura, is the best doctor we have available at one of my family's hospitals, my father favors him above any of his other employees." he continued, "Dr. Okumura had to quit his job here a few years ago to go with his family to America, but about six months ago he returned and my father hired him again."

When Tamaki didn't say anything to that, Kyoya looked at him and raised an eyebrow; the blonde idiot was staring rather intently at the three first year students, seeming to think about something. The youngest Ootori could practically see the smoke coming from his ears, "Don't strain yourself, daddy." he teased lightly.

Tamaki seemed to snap out of it and looked at him, his violet eyes wide as if he had forgotten he was standing there, but he didn't get a chance to reply, "Haru-chan looks so happy!" Honey exclaimed, nuzzling his bunny happily as he watched the old friends interact.

Hikaru looked rather judgmental, "What's the big deal?" he asked with a shrug and Kaoru elbowed him in the side,

"Do you want this to end up like at Misuzu's Pension? Let her enjoy her friend." the younger twin smiled at the sight of Haruhi laughing loudly along with Shilo as Milo blushed furiously and attempted to deny something, most likely a memory.

All three of them were interrupted by the door opening and a male voice, "You know, initially when I received the text I thought you were actually going to one of the libraries to study. But then I realized, I knew you much better than that, Milo." it was a man, with well kept yet shaggy golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was fairly tall, almost reaching Mori's height, and his complexion was pale.

Tamaki blinked, "Okumura-San?" he asked before realizing, "Oh, you're related to them."

The older blonde raised an eyebrow, "Yes Tamaki, these are two of my siblings." he directed his gaze back to the black haired twins, "I think we should go home now guys. I promised mom I'd have you all home at least three hours before dinner." he blinked when he noticed the other girl, then he smiled politely, "Haruhi, it's nice to see you again." he said.

Haruhi smiled, "Hey Takato, I didn't know you worked here." she said.

Kyoya decided to speak before the teacher, "He's a history teacher for second year students who started working here a year ago after he and his wife moved back to Japan."

Takato looked at the black haired boy, "Yes." he cleared his throat, "Now, if you will excuse the twins and I, I need to get everyone home."

Shilo bit her bottom lip and looked back at Haruhi, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

The brunette smiled hugely, absolutely delighted, "Definitely. You two should come back here tomorrow after school and we can maybe study together before club starts." she offered.

"That, or you could just come home with us tomorrow, since it's Friday, and surprise our mother with your presence." Takato said and smiled.

His younger siblings blinked at him, "Do you think mom would mind?" Milo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Takato pursed his lips and shrugged, "Given the fact that Haruhi is technically still family, I don't think so."

"But," Shilo looked apologetically at Haruhi and then at the rest of the host club, she felt bad for not acknowledging them, but she couldn't help it, "we haven't seen her or her dad in two years."

The eldest Okumura shrugged and turned around, "We don't have to have her over if you aren't sure about it, I just thought you'd like to have your best friend again." he started to walk back out the door before he stopped and threw over his shoulder, "Kyoya, Tamaki, I trust you'll have your essay done and turned into me by tomorrow morning." He turned slightly and smiled at them before he finally left the room.

Shilo watched him go and blinked when she noticed Milo inching towards the door, since when was he in a hurry to leave? He's the one who dragged her in there in the first place.

He smiled nervously at her and glanced at the other boys in the room, "Maybe we should go.." by this point he had half of his body out the door and was beckoning his twin to follow, "Don't wanna keep TK and Jack waiting any longer.." with this, he started blushing and was staring at the host club even as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The other Okumura twin blinked at his strangeness, she hadn't seen him act like that in a long time. Looking back at Haruhi, she was almost sad to leave even though she knew she would be coming back the next day, "Uh, I'll talk to my mom about tomorrow, okay?" she asked quietly when she noticed everyone's eyes were on her, it was starting to get a little overwhelming..

Haruhi smiled, wow she's been doing that a lot, "You do that, and I'll talk to my dad." at this, the brunette hugged the black haired girl tightly again, and whispered, "It's really good to have you back Shy."

Shilo relaxed a little and hugged her friend even tighter, "It's definitely good to be back." she said when they pulled away from each other. She turned back to Haruhi's other friends, her cheeks flushed when she noticed they were still staring rather intently at her, "Um, I'm very sorry that I never got to actually talk to any of you today.. But, I'll be back tomorrow.."

The taller blonde, Tamaki was it? Smiled that charming smile and brushed his honey colored hair out of his face, "And we will be delighted to have you back with us, Princess." he said in a tone that she could tell was an act. But why?

Shilo blushed and started walking towards the door, stopping when she reached it to turn back around, "It's just Shilo. I'm not a Princess." were her parting words as she opened the door and quickly left the room.

Tamaki blinked at that, a girl has never asked not to be called a Princess, he supposed that they felt special every time they were called one, "Oh.." he muttered as he crossed his arms and stared at the closed door.

For a time, everything was awkwardly quiet, the only sound being that of Kyoya's pen scribbling along the pages of his ever present notebook. Finally, Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, "Uh, what just happened?" he asked.

Kyoya smirked as he continued writing, "A pleasant surprise, that's what." he responded.

**Well, this isn't the best prologue I've done, but I hope you all liked it. If you read it.**

**Favorite, follow, leave a review, just please no flames!**

**-Zabby**


End file.
